


Wanted

by gyummies



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Gang, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 23:58:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18883942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyummies/pseuds/gyummies
Summary: Younghoon and his friends are wanted men living on the run while Jaemi (OC) is an art college student struggling to make ends meet. They crossed paths one summer night and agreed for it to be one of their one-night-wonders, but fate had other plans for them when Jaemi finds out she's pregnant. . .with his child.





	Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> this... is my first work in AO3 and i'm still new at this but i've been having this plot at the back of my head for a while now, and with Younghoon being the main character, i'm kind of excited to see myself how i'm going to write his character in this. i hope you enjoy just as much as i enjoy writing it!

01 – Prologue

 

 

“How did I get into this mess?” Yoon Jaemi, 23, a clearly bored art student mumbles to herself as she takes a swig of her bottle of beer, eyes travelling around the bar as she desperately tries to find something interesting that can entertain her. She gazes towards the center of the club and she sees her best friend walking over, her hand clasped tightly onto a brunette male next to her. She beams when she meets Jaemi’s eyes.

  

“Mi!” Jaemi flashes a smile, masking the boredom behind it but her best friend saw right through her, who scoffed and stood next to her. “I knew you were bored. Come dance with us!”

  

Jaemi takes a peek at the male next to her, and raises a questioning brow. “We?”

 

“Oh!” Jung Eunbi, her best friend of 12 years, broke into a fit of giggles. “Mi, this is Hyunjae! My boyfriend, remember? The guy I told you about two weeks ago?”

 

Hyunjae, with his messy champagne hair had his thin lips pressed onto a firm line as he stared at Jaemi with cautious eyes. Jaemi tilts her head and stares back at him in disbelief. She was _her_ best friend, why was _he_ being so cautious of _her_ when it should be the other way around?

 

“No…thanks, I don’t feel like dancing, Bi.” Jaemi reassures. She was definitely bored, but the idea of dancing around people who don’t know personal space was worser. She takes another swig of her beer, and sees the whiny look on Eunbi’s face. “But you’re not having fun! Come on, it’s the last night of summer break, we need to do something!”

  

“We’ve been clubbing the whole summer break, Bi, of course I’m not having fun when it’s the same thing every night.” Jaemi reasons, causing Eunbi to pout. “But…”

 

“Just have fun, okay? I’ll be fine here.”

 

“No!”

 

“Jung Eunbi.”

  

“No!!!”

 

“We can go somewhere.” Hyunjae speaks, and both girls turn to look at him questioningly. “I know a place better than here.”

 

Jaemi sees the interested glint on her best friend’s eyes, and before she could have agreed, Jaemi defensively interjects. “ _A place better than here?_ No offense, but you make it sound shady.”

 

She sees Hyunjae smiling a little, but she wasn’t pleased at all especially since Eunbi had her arms wrapped around his waist, a gesture telling the both of them that she’s going wherever her little boyfriend was planning on taking her. “It’s not shady at all. Look,” Hyunjae had his arm draped over Eunbi’s shoulder. “There’s a street race happening tonight and I have some friends competing. It’s a little risky since it’s kind of illegal but the chances of being caught is like 20% so I can assure you we’ll be fine.”

 

Jaemi furrows her eyebrows, slightly interested in his offer but she’s still cautious. Hyunjae nods reassuringly at her, while Eunbi pleads with her eyes.

  

“I’ll go if there’s beer.”

 

 

–––––

 

 

The sound of music followed by the muffled roars of different car engines reverberates around the secluded area, the smell of petrol oil mixed with beer hit her hard causing Jaemi’s face to contort unpleasantly while she follows behind Hyunjae and Eunbi. Never in her life had she imagined a day like this would come, she’s seen movies about illegal street racing and have always thought it was intriguing. But now that she’s here, finally about to witness a real live one, she didn’t know whether to feel scared or excited.

 

When they arrive, Jaemi is taken aback by how flooded the place was with people who came to watch the race, fascinated by the whole situation and place itself. There were girls wearing little clothes, barely enough to cover the female parts, and guys who flexed on their own mobiles to impress the ladies. There were different cars parked near each other, leaving the space in front empty as four different vehicles lined up and Jaemi assumed these cars were for the race.

 

“Stick by me and _don’t_ wander off.” Hyunjae warns, and they both nod as he pushed past the crowds for them to walk by, Jaemi’s eyes travelling towards the different people who were grouping themselves around each car. There were more than 10 people huddled next to a mobile, and seeing how they stared at her, Jaemi decided to hang her head low while holding onto Eunbi’s arm. Jaemi could feel their eyes on them, because they were new and… _fresh_ for this act.

  

“Hyung!” Two males rushed over towards them, one of them had dark ebony hair and porcelain skin dressed in a plain white V-neck shirt and a leather jacket draped over his shoulder with black jeans, meanwhile the other male had wide brown curious eyes and wore a black shirt with blue ripped jeans complimenting his messy amber-colored hair that hid underneath his black beanie. They were both holding red cups in their hands, and Jaemi assumed it was beer.

  

They looked a little young to be around here, and Jaemi switched glances with Eunbi, who probably had the same thought. These guys look like college freshmen, at the very least. 

 

“Hwall, Eric,” Hyunjae greeted them with a high five, bobbing his head towards the front of the line where four cars were lined up. “Who’s racing tonight?”

  

Hwall takes a peek at the girls behind Hyunjae with a confused look, but didn’t say a word as he twists his head around to the front where Eric was pointing his fingers at. “We have Mingyu in the red car, Yeri in the blue, Minho in the brown and Sunwoo in the black.”

 

“Hyung, who…” Eric finally realizes the two girls behind him, especially the one that was hugging on Hyunjae’s arm. Jaemi stares at them with a blank face, while Eunbi greets them with a friendly smile. Eunbi has always been more friendlier than Jaemi, who constantly had to put on a blank mean face as a form of ‘protection’ for herself. Besides, between the two of them, one of them had to be more cautious around their surroundings, and it so happens to be that Jaemi has trust issues which makes it perfect for her to be the one.

 

“This is my girlfriend, Eunbi.” Hyunjae had a proud smile on his face as he stares at her, somehow boasting about her to his young friends. They cooed and nudged each other playfully before inching closer to Eunbi, who stepped back a little.

  

“Hi, noona. You look prettier than hyung’s other girlfriends.” They greeted with their boyish smiles, causing Eunbi to tense a little. “Guys,” Hyunjae deadpans, and they both laugh it off as they teasingly grin towards her. “We’re kidding, noona. Hyunjae-hyung barely dates.”

 

Eunbi laughs nervously, but Jaemi can tell she seemed bothered.

 

Hyunjae sees Jaemi from the corner of his eye and immediately rolled his eyes. Jaemi didn’t mind because she knew damn well that they weren’t really… that friendly with each other ever since the club. When they got here, Jaemi and Hyunjae argued for quite a while about stupid stuff, but for the sake of Eunbi, they tried to tolerate each other. “And that’s her best friend, _Jaehee_.”

 

“It’s _Jaemi_.”

 

“Whatever.”

 

Jaemi rolls her eyes after throwing Hyunjae a glare and flashes the two young males a smile. “Hi, I’m Jaemi.”

 

“I’m Eric, and this is Hwall,” He introduces both himself and his friend next to him who bobbed his head as a greeting. Eric could feel the aura around Jaemi and thought it was best to be nice, assuming that she might be one of those girls who tend to show a hard front. Eric motions his cup of beer towards her. “Beer?”

 

Before Jaemi could politely decline his offer, three consecutive honks filled their eas, causing Hyunjae and his friends to rush their way towards the front with Jaemi and Eunbi following behind them. They situate themselves near the lined up motorcycles where Hyunjae, Hwall and Eric greeted a few other males leaning against their bikes, and Jaemi assumed they were also Hyunjae’s friends.

 

“Babe, I’ll be right back, okay? Stay here and don’t get out of my sight.” Hyunjae reassuringly squeezes her hand before letting go, making his way over to his other friends who seemed to be staring at both Jaemi and Eunbi weirdly. Seeing the nervous look on Eunbi’s face, Jaemi holds onto her hand and gives it a squeeze.

 

 

“Hey… you okay?”

 

 

“I don’t know, it’s just–” Eunbi admits, and Jaemi raises an eyebrow as she stares at her, asking her to continue. “This place… his friends… don’t you find it a little sketchy?” Jaemi remains silent, because she does find it sketchy. He sees her looking at Hyunjae’s friends, who were whispering while taking glances at both of them. “I mean… I know it’s only been just two weeks but stepping out here and meeting his friends, I just realized that I don’t really know anything about him. Like when we go on dates, it’s always at my house or somewhere quiet and we always talk about me but never about him.”

  

“Baby…” Jaemi squeezes her hand once more, and she wasn’t going to lie, she had trust issues about Hyunjae. He does seem like a nice guy but anyone can tell that someone like Hyunjae keeps secrets and Jaemi doesn’t like that at all. But for the sake of her best friend, she lies to comfort her. After all, Eunbi did seem more happier with Hyunjae. Who was she to take that way from her? “It’s only been two weeks, you’ll get there and soon you’ll know everything about him. Believe it or not, I feel like he really likes you and I… sort of trust him. A little. Just. Don’t worry too much about it okay? Go with the flow.”

 

Eunbi smiles sadly and her mouth parted as she was about to say something when Hyunjae suddenly wraps his arms around her waist causing her to yelp in surprise, letting go of Jaemi’s hand. “Let’s sit down, hm? You’ve been standing all night.”

 

 

“But, Jaemi–”

 

 

“I’ll be fine, Bi.” Jaemi reassures with a smile, nodding her head. “I’ll be watching the race.”

 

 

“You sure?”

 

 

“Of course. I can take care of myself. Now go.” She motions them to leave, and she watches them walking over to one of the bikes, smiling a little when she sees Eunbi laughing as Hyunjae hoists her up to sit on the bike and started talking to each other as they drifted off to their own little world.

 

 

_“You’re a terrible liar.”_

 

 

Jaemi turns her head around when he hears a voice behind her and she sees a tall male staring at her. He was pale-skinned, hair dark as a raven, dressed up in a white shirt hiding underneath his black denim jacket. He curved his plushed pink lips into an amused smirk while running his slender fingers through his hair and walked over towards her, his hand holding onto his bottle of beer.

 

She’d be lying if she said she wasn’t attracted by the god-like man in front of her eyes. He was attractive, too attractive. “What?” She asks breathlessly. She sees him leaning his back against the bike next to her, and she furrowed her eyebrows.

  

“That lie you told her. You convinced her pretty well but anybody else can tell it was a bluff.” He says smugly, lifting his bottle up over his mouth and let the content flow inside his mouth, swallowing it down coolly. Jaemi bites on her bottom lip, finding it odd how undeniably hot this man was. “Don’t you?”

 

Jaemi shakes her head and wakes up from her own little daydream, clearing her throat as she defensively spat, “Eavesdropping is rude.”

  

“I wasn’t _eavesdropping_ you and your little friend,” He places the beer on top of the bike seat, arms crossing over his chest. “I was hanging around here and you both were talking and I happened to have heard everything while I was minding my own business.”

 

Jaemi scoffs and turns to glance at Hyunjae and Eunbi, who seemed to be interested in each other more than they are at the rest of the world. Jaemi bit on her bottom lip and a surge of guilt rushed through her, thinking maybe she should give Hyunjae a chance. He made Eunbi happy and honestly that’s all Jaemi ever wanted for her.

 

“Hyunjae’s a good guy,” Startled, Jaemi gasps and abruptly turned her head to the male in front of her, only to be met with a hard rock chest. Her eyes widened when she realized how close they were both standing from each other, her neck craning upwards to meet his face but she finds him looking at Hyunjae and Eunbi. “He’s not perfect but we’ve never seen him so happy with someone before. And it’s only been like– what, two weeks? She keeps him sane.”

  

_“We?”_ Jaemi asks, surprised.

  

Younghoon turns his head to look at her, surprised when those soft hazel orbs gazed up at him full with curiosity and he swears he has never seen a more beautiful pair of eyes like hers. He takes a step back when he feels a restriction in his chest, clearing his throat as he tries to remain a cool posture. “Yeah, we. Me, Hyunjae and the guys–” He points towards the group of guys behind her, to which she peeked at from her shoulder. “–go way back. Kinda like… _brothers_.”

  

“You said _keep him sane_.” She mumbles under her breath and when she hears a questioning hum coming from him, she bravely locks her eyes with his once more. “You said she keeps him sane. What does that mean?”

  

Younghoon blinks in surprise because for a second he doesn’t know what to say especially when those eyes were piercing through his own very soul. He tilts her head and sees her doing the same, blinking dumbly.   
“It’s–”

 

He couldn’t even finish his own sentence when the loud siren of a police car resounds the area, everybody around them frantically searching for ways to escape and hide. Turning to the male in front of her, Jaemi sees him nowhere, gone. Terrified, she looks around and sees Eric and Hwall hopping onto their motorbikes while zooming off to the road, followed by their other friends.

  

“Mi!!”

  

Hearing Eunbi’s terrified shout, Jaemi feels a surge of panic go through her. Glancing at Eunbi, she sees her being forced to wear a helmet over her head before she could even react while Hyunjae calmly jumped on the bike in front of him when he suddenly meets eyes with Jaemi. Jaemi was about to run towards him when she felt a pull on her arm.

 

“What are you doing?” She shouts when she felt a rough grip around her wrist. “Stop!”

  

“Do you want to get caught?” She knew that voice, it was the guy she was talking to earlier. Jaemi thought he left. She stares at him with wide eyes, and Younghoon sees the panic in them. “Wh-What–” Her hands were trembling and she turned back around only to see Hyunjae speeding off with Eunbi behind him.  “But my friend!”

 

“Don’t worry about her, she’s with Hyunjae. Now get behind me–”

 

“No! I don’t know you!” She yells while stepping away, but the guy held her wrist and forcefully locked his gaze with her. “It’s either you come with me and see your friend again or you get locked up in jail and never see her.”

  

Jaemi hesitates.

 

“You have to trust me.”

 

As the sirens were nearing, she jumped behind him and wrapped her arms around her waist as they barely escaped the police car coming their way. They sped off into the night and she gripped onto him tightly.

 

“I don’t even know your name!” She shouts into the air, and Younghoon smirked as he yelled back,

  

“It's Younghoon!”

 

 

 

 ––––– 

 

 

Jaemi doesn’t even know what really happened, she was just casually talking to Younghoon when suddenly three police cars came and ambushed the whole street race before it even began. The next thing she knew was she jumped on Younghoon’s motorbike as they sped off, getting rid of each police car that were chasing them. Thanks to Younghoon, who knew his way around the city, they lost them.

 

And now here she was, sitting on the couch in the middle of Younghoon’s studio loft with her knees hugged to her chest while she watches Younghoon talking on his phone with a serious look on his face. 

  

“Yeah, hyung, I lost them,” He says, peeking through the window where he sees a few police cars lingering around the streets. “But they know we’re in the area so they’re patrolling the streets… yeah I hid my bike…”

  

“…uhh, she’s with me…” Jaemi’s eyes flickered with interest, hoping Younghoon could tell her about her best friend’s whereabouts, if she was safe. Jaemi hugged her knees tighter, hoping that they could leave soon so she can see her. “Yeah, no, we can’t leave my loft tonight. It looks like they’re gonna be around for a while. I’ll take care of her… hyung, I promise… don’t worry about me.”

  

Jaemi slumped her shoulders when she hears him, her eyes meeting Younghoon’s and she immediately tensed up. He looks away again and stares out the window, but Jaemi never tore her eyes away from the said male. She wonders if Younghoon has done this countless of times before, if he was in a mafia gang, if the ‘hyung’ on the other line is somehow his boss. A million possibilities popped up in her head, each and every one of them suggesting a dangerous side of Younghoon but funnily enough, she wasn’t scared.

 

Younghoon hangs up and walks over towards her, her knees falling down to the side as she sat with her legs crossed this time, watching Younghoon’s every movement carefully. He sits on top of the coffee table in front of her, and she leans back to avoid close proximity between them. Younghoon notices this and smirked, purposely leaning closer and closer towards her face until she couldn’t lean back anymore.

 

“S-stop…”

  

“What’s your name?” He asks while still inching closer over to her face, and Jaemi stupidly blinks. “J-Jaemi…”

 

Younghoon stops just a few inches away, licking his own lips as he took a full 10 seconds taking in on her beautiful face. She had soft porcelain skin, her beautifully shaped eyes glistened in embarrassment while she sinks her teeth on her red plump lips, inhaling sharply. He catches the soft pink hue growing brighter and brighter on her cheeks, and Younghoon couldn’t help but smile. “We can’t leave tonight.” He whispers.

 

“But why…”

 

Her lips formed a pout which caught Younghoon off guard and before she could say anything, he interjected first. “There are police cars outside and I can’t leave when they’re still around.” He clears his throat, backing away from her. “They’ll catch us.”

 

 

“What about Bi?” She quietly asks. “Your friend is with Hyunjae and my friends. Don’t worry, she’ll call soon. But you can sleep here for the night.”

 

 

“Okay…wait _what?!_ ”

 

 

  

 –––––

_This can’t be happening. No no no…_

_This is a dream, yeah, this is just a dream…_

_Please let this be a dream!_

_Wake up, Jaemi, wake up!_

 

 

 

“Are you done?”

 

 

_You’re hearing voices, Jaemi. Wake up soon._

 

 

“Hey.”

 

 

Jaemi stops in her position and shuts her eyes, her fists clenched on her sides as she tries to wake up from this embarrassing dream. Younghoon sits up from his bed and stares at her in amusement as she paces back and forth, deep in thought. Younghoon feels a smile creeping up his lips and as much as he enjoyed watching her freaking out like this, he was hungry. He glances towards his nightstand, and sees a soft object laying on top of it. He grabs the lip balm and gently threw it over towards her, hitting her forehead.

  

“Ow!” She exclaims, her eyes flickering open as she sends him a glare while picking up the lip balm with the tip of her fingers, waving it around angrily. “What the hell?? Are you a child!”

 

“Are you done with your scene, princess? I’m hungry and I know you’re hungry too.”

 

 

“I’m not.”

 

A low grumble coming from her stomach catches the both of them by surprise. She sees the mischievous glint in his eyes and hung her head low in embarrassment. “You were saying?”

  

Jaemi opens her mouth to retaliate, but quickly shuts up. Younghoon raises an eyebrow mockingly, causing her to groan loudly while stomping towards the couch. “Who’s the child now…” He mumbles, getting off his bed and paced towards his closet, taking off his denim jacket while grabbing a clean shirt.

 

“Um, what are you doing!!”

 

Younghoon rolled his eyes. “I’m _changing._ ” He turns to look at her. “Got a problem?”

 

She bashfully looks away, and Younghoon doesn’t miss the way her cheeks pinked. Cute, he smiles. “Are you going to sleep in that? I don’t think you’d be comfortable.” He asks, pulling his shirt up over his head.

 

“What's wrong with what I’m wearing–” She gasps when she sees Younghoon’s shirtless back greet her, and she swallows the thick lump on her throat, her brain urging her to look away but her nerve receptive must be failing because she couldn’t look away no matter how hard her brain told her to. Younghoon turns around and sticks both of his hands on the sleeves of his thin white shirt, flashing her a bored look as he hoists the shirt above his head and pushed it in, rolling the edges of the shirt down his body. He watches her eye movement trailing down his body before trailing them upwards, catching his eyes. Younghoon swallows, knowing very well the look she was giving causing him to turn around immediately to break off the eye contact.

 

He clears his throat and looks through his shirts. “Come here.”

 

“W-What…”

  

“Come _here._ ” Younghoon repeats. “Don’t make me repeat it the third time.”

 

Weakly, Jaemi walked slowly towards him and stands next to him as he hands her his shirt. Jaemi looks at them before raising an eyebrow, confused. “Change into this, I’ll find something to eat.” He commands, before leaving Jaemi alone as he made his way into the kitchen.

 

Jaemi sucks in a deep breath before exhaling it with much difficulty. She knew exactly what she was feeling right now; extremely turned on by none other than the mysterious Younghoon. She tried to brush the feeling away by squeezing onto the shirt she was holding, and an idea hits her. She brings the shirt over her face and takes a long inhale on the scent, shivering when she feels a little tingle on the inside. “Manly…” She mumbles.

 

She starts to change but not before peeking her head towards the kitchen door to make sure he wasn’t looking. Seeing the coast was clear, she changes quickly, ignoring the fluttery feeling in her chest as she looks at herself in the mirror. The shirt was long enough to reach her mid-thighs, she looked _small_ in his shirt.

 

And then, as if addicted, she held onto the shirt and pressed it against her nose, smelling it once again.

 

A contented smile was plastered on her face.

 

And _his_.

 

 

 –––––

 

  

They had ramen later that night, quietly eating by the couch with the television on. Jaemi had her eyes stuck on the screen, but she glances towards the male sitting at the other side of the couch from time to time, who seemed to be engrossed on the show playing. She bites the insides of her cheek and finishes up the contents of her food afterwards, not realizing the secret glances he was taking of her. After eating, she volunteered to wash the dishes, and stubbornly forces Younghoon to sit down while she does them.

 

Coming back from the kitchen, she sees Younghoon leaning his head backwards on the couch, resting his eyes while he brought his hand over his temples to massage them. She stands still, staring at his neck, fantasizing herself placing feathery kisses all over it. Jaemi kept her eyes down shamefully when he suddenly clears his throat. “Where’s my lip balm?” He inquires, fluttering his eyes open while sitting straight.

  

Jaemi pulls it out of her pocket, taking a seat next to Younghoon who held his hand out to take it from her. Jaemi was supposed to put it on his palm, she was supposed to hand it over so easily like that. But, as if compelled, she twisted the cap open and held onto Younghoon’s arm, who looked at her confusedly. She urged him to come closer and reluctantly, he did, because somehow he lost in her seductive gaze.

 

She held onto his chin, pulling his face closer and as a weird reflex, Younghoon parted his lips. She glides the lip balm over his lips slowly, taking her time as she takes this moment to get a better look of his soft plush lips inch by inch. She sees his eyes closing, and she takes it as a cue to retract the lip balm away from his lips. Younghoon opens his eyes and Jaemi doesn’t miss the frustrated gaze he was sending towards her.

 

And before they both knew, their lips were locked together, both sides hungrily trying to find dominance in the kiss. Younghoon grunts angrily, lifting her up to sit on his lap and she gasped in surprise. Younghoon seized this opportunity and pushed his tongue inside her mouth, and a soft moan escaped her lips.

 

“Are…you sure…” Younghoon questions in between kisses, “I don’t… wanna force you…”

  

“Just for tonight,” Jaemi moans into the kiss, her hips rocking against his causing him to grunt. “Just this _one night with you._ ”

 

Younghoon pulls away only to move his lips to attack the side of her neck, sloppily placing kisses until she lets out a loud moan at a specific spot.

 

“I’ll make this magical for you.” Younghoon reassures, and she wraps her legs around his waist, her arms clung onto his neck as he gets up on his feet. She locks their lips once more and Younghoon makes his way towards the bed, gently pushing Jaemi onto the soft mattress. He pulls the shirt she was wearing off her head and her skirt alongside with her undergarments off her legs and maneuvers on top of her. “Beautiful.”

 

And as Younghoon trailed kisses from her lips to her neck, down to her stomach and towards her female part, she knew.

 

She was fucked.

 

 

Beyond fucked.


End file.
